1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing method of a drum type washing machine and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing laundry by washing, rinsing, and dehydrating. The washing machine is divided into a pulsator type, an agitation type, a drum type, and etc. by a washing method. Hereinafter, a general drum type washing machine will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a general drum type washing machine.
As shown, the drum type washing machine 1 comprises: a drum 4 having a plurality of lifts 5 therein for washing laundry; a rotating axis 3 coupled to the drum 4 for rotating the drum 4; a motor 6 for transmitting a rotation force to the rotating axis 3 through a pulley; a tub 2 coupled to an outer side of the drum 4 for supporting the rotating axis 3 and storing washing water; and a heater 7 installed at a lower portion of the tub 2 for heating washing water. Hereinafter, operation of the general drum type washing machine will be explained.
First, when a user puts laundry into the drum 4 of the drum type washing machine 1 and then presses a starting button, washing water is supplied to the drum 4 and at the same time a power source is applied to the motor 6. At this time, a rotation force of the motor 6 reaches up to the rotating axis 3 by a driving system by a pulley and a belt, and the rotating axis 3, and the rotating axis 3 is rotated by a rotation force of the motor 6. That is, since the drum 4 repeats a forward rotation and a reverse rotation by the rotating axis 3, laundry inside of the drum 4 is washed. Also, a washing operation is performed by an impact power and an extension/contraction generated accordingly as laundry is lifted by the plurality of lifts 5 formed at an inner surface of the drum 4 and is dropped.
In the drum type washing method, a washing operation is performed by using a frictional force between the drum 4 which rotates by a rotation force of the motor 6 and laundry under a state that detergent, washing water, and laundry are put into the drum. According to the drum type washing method, laundry is scarcely damaged, laundry is not tangled, and a washing effect such as beating and rubbing can be obtained.
Meanwhile, details for the conventional drum type washing machine are also disclosed in the U.S.A patents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,615,619 and 6,612,138.
However, in the conventional drum type washing machine, since the heater 7 for heating washing water is positioned at a lower portion of the tub 2, remaining detergent is collected into a space where the heater 7 is positioned while washing laundry.
Also, in the conventional drum type washing machine, since the heater 7 for heating washing water is positioned at the lower portion of the tub 2, washing water supplied to the drum type washing machine is increased when water is supplied to a space necessary to install the heater 7. Since the heater 7 is installed at the lower portion of the tub 2, an interval between the drum 4 and the tub 2 becomes wide and thereby washing water supplied to the interval between the drum 4 and the tub 2 is increased.
Also, in the conventional drum type washing machine, laundry is slowly soaked by washing water due to tumbling of the washing water.